


Just Under the Surface

by drivinglester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chicago, Fluff, TATINOF, but it's ok, phil gets a bit sad, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivinglester/pseuds/drivinglester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil enjoy their day off in Chicago.</p><p>“You try that after every show and it has yet to actually work.” <br/>Dan huffed at the smirk that Phil wasn't even trying to hide. <br/>“Shut up, you know I can't stand when my hair curls.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Under the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm sorry I've been so inactive ((again I know)) but my computer broke and I had to save up to buy a new one!! My other fic, Falling Into Place was also in the process of being written when my computer died, rip, so it will be a few days until that is updated. Also!!! I start college on Monday so the hope I had of starting an updating schedule is out the window until I get a hang of my new schedule! :) Thanks for sticking with me if you have. I promise I'll be more reliable for fics from now on. Until then, enjoy (or enjoy again) this short fic I wrote a few months ago that I posted with my other account. If you have already read it, I would give it another chance because I added a scene or two in (;

Dan turned to his best friend with a huge grin on his face. The muffled cheers of the audience in the background and the grin Phil shot back at him made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe this was his life, that this was his actual life. The tears that always built up at the end of every show started to fall as Phil wrapped him up in a huge hug.   
“Another show done, Danny.” Phil’s breath gently touched Dans ear as he whispered. He pulled back from Phil and wiped the few tears that had escaped.   
“Do you think our driver could squeeze in a quick trip back to Chicago?” He asked, starting to change out of his stage clothes and into his pajamas. Phil shrugged.   
“I don't see why not. We have two days off until our next show.” Dan nodded and sighed as he caught sight of his hair in the mirror. His hand reached up in a futile attempt to flatten the curls on his forehead. He heard a chuckle behind him.   
“You try that after every show and it has yet to actually work.” Dan huffed at the smirk that Phil wasn't even trying to hide.   
“Shut up, you know I can't stand when my hair curls.” Phil hummed in disagreement as he gently ran his fingers through the waves of Dan’s hair. Dan’s breath caught in his throat as Phil’s nails brushed lightly against his scalp. Their eyes landed on each other which caused Phil to drop his hand and take a step back.   
“You fuss too much,” He says grabbing his bag and walking past Dan. “Now come on, let's go help the others pack everything up.”

Two hours later, the stage props were all put away and the theatre was empty. A light drizzle was tapping on the roof and Dan stood under the awning watching Phil double check that everything was accounted for. He wasn't sure when Phil had replaced his contacts with glasses, but smiled softly nonetheless as Phil pushed them up onto the bridge of his nose. Unlike Dan, Phil had decided to put his everyday clothes on instead of pajamas. His jeans showed off the nice form of Phil’s legs and Dan’s face flushed as he realized he had been practically staring at Phil for over ten minutes. His eyes trailed back up to see Phil already looking at him, causing his slightly pink cheeks to become bright red. Phil smirked and winked at Dan before turning back around to talk with their tour manager. Dan let out a sharp breath as he felt his head spin.   
In an attempt to calm down his nerves, _seriously Phil what the fuck was that_ , Dan turned back around and walked back inside. It was odd to see all their stuff gone from backstage and the main stage, something Dan would never get used to. He stepped quietly onto the stage and sat on the edge, looking over the theater.   
It was still surreal to look at every seat and remember that they all were once full, full of people who actually wanted to see him and Phil.   
He was tired, the tour actually forced him to have somewhat of a normal sleeping schedule, so he was used to being asleep by at least 1:00, an early time for him, and it was already drawing near to 11. So deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Phil walk up behind him.  
“Bus is ready.” He said, implying that Dan should get off his lazy bum and get going. However, his actions betrayed his words as he sat down next to Dan. Dan leaned his head onto his shoulder and sighed.

"Something bothering you?" Phil asked, willing his heartbeat to  _quiet down please_ as he felt Dan's hair brush against his neck. 

"No, actually. For once in as long as I can remember, nothing is bothering me. Should I be worried?" Phil glanced down to see Dan wringing his hands like he used to do in his university days. He chuckled and reached a hand down to rest on top of his hands, another thing he used to do in Dan's university days. 

"I can't believe you're worried about the fact that you aren't worried." He rubbed his thumb across the tops of Dan's hands as Dan turned his head to hide his smile in the crook of Phil's neck. 

"I know, I'm a mess." He laughed softly before sitting back up, and Phil held back a groan of disappointment when the warmth of Dan disappeared from him. Instead, Phil pushed himself and Dan looked up at him with playful annoyance in his eyes.  
Dan groaned, “Phiiil, ‘m too tired.” Phil let out a small laugh and reached out a hand. Grudgingly, Dan grabbed hold and let Phil help him up.

If he didn't let go of Phil’s hand until he got back to his room, no one had to know.

 

The next day, Phil was woken up by a loud thump next to his bed. He heard a faint “ _ow_ ” and fumbled for his glasses. Sliding them onto his face, he was greeted by a large Dan flopped on the floor.   
“What did you do?” Phil said, voice a bit raspy from the lack of use. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he was still dreaming or not.   
Dan said something, but his voice was muffled by the floor.  
“What are you trying to say Daniel? You know I don't understand you when you mumble.” A playful smile threatened to break Phil’s facade of being annoyed.   
Dan stuck his head up, giving Phil a half-heartened glare. “I _said_ , Philip, that I went to jump on your bed to wake you up and fell off. So in all honesty, the shoulder that hurts right now is technically your fault since you're so impossible to wake up..” He sat up and rubbed at his shoulder in mock pain. Phil started laughing and rolled off his bed to land next to Phil.   
“Oh really? Because I insisted that you should hop on my bed?” He raised an eyebrow at Dan, holding back a smile. Dan nodded and stuck his bottom lip out comically.   
“It huwts weally bad Philly.” He whined, holding back a laugh of his own.  
Phil chuckled and shoved at Dan, standing up. “Shut up, come on, I thought you wanted to go sightseeing today.”   
Dan crossed his arms and glared up at Phil from his spot on the floor. “I refuse to move until you apologize.” Phil laughed even harder, and Dan bit his lip to stop himself from laughing with him.   
“Oh poor little Danny boy I'm so sorry would you like me to kiss your boo-boo?” He chuckled and started to walk out of the room when he heard a faint, “yes”.  
Stopping in his tracks, Phil turned around to look at a blushing Dan. “Seriously?”  
“Um well I didn't expect you to hear that I was joking it's not like you have to I mean,” he sputtered, trying desperately to brush it off.   
Phil cut him off by sighing and plopping down on the floor next to Dan. “Well go on then,” he said, gesturing to Dan’s shoulder. Dan’s face grew even hotter as he stared at Phil incredulously.   
“You aren't seri--” He was cut off by Phil pulling the collar of his shirt so his shoulder was exposed. A light brush of the lips and Dan’s heart was racing.   
“Ok now can we go eat some breakfast?” Phil asked, reaching a hand out to help Dan up. Dan grabbed it and stood up, silently gaping as Phil sauntered out of the room.

 _What the hell kind of game is Phil playing_?

 

After breakfast, Dan and Phil found themselves sitting on a bench outside their tour bus trying to figure out what to do with their day.   
“I want to go to Millennium Park.” Dan stated, sitting back against the bench.   
“But I wanted to see the Bean, Dan, _please_ ,” Dan sighed. He knew he was going to lose.   
“Phil we have two days I'm sure we can do both.” Phil huffed.   
“Daaannyyy,” he whined, leaning against Dan’s side and fluttering his eyes at him. “Please?” His smile was overly happy and exaggerated and Dan rolled his eyes.   
“Get off me you flop, fine whatever. Look up how close it is to Millennium Park though because I would like to get that in today too.”  
Phil nodded excitedly and leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s cheek.  
“Thank you thank you thank you!!” He smiled and turned to look back at his phone. And good thing too, because Dan was too busy being shocked to reply.   
After about a minute Phil started laughing and Dan quickly dropped his hand from his cheek.   
“Um Dan. Millennium Park is nowhere near the Bean.” Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil.   
“Phil that's not funny I really wanted to go!” Phil laughed even harder, angering Dan a little more. Sure, he realized he might not be able to see the park today but Phil didn't have to laugh at him. Crossing his arms, he waited to Phil to calm down.   
“Dan, Dan no, Dan you don't understand the Bean is--”  
“Really far from Millennium Park Phil I get it!” Dan snapped, looking away from his friend.   
“Dan no the Bean is in Millennium Park.” Dan turned his head to face Phil, who was still giggling softly. Then, burst out laughing.   
“No...fucking...way…” he wheezed between laughs, Phil wiped away tears as he dropped his head onto Dan's shoulder, still gently shaking with laughter.   
“We're so stupidly domestic Phil.” Dan chuckled, lightly brushing Phil’s hair out of his eyes.

Two hours and one stop to the Hershey's store (“Dan it'll be really quick come on its chocolate pleeease”) they reached the Bean. Dan sighed as he realized the heat was both going to curl his hair, and also melt the chocolate bars he had in his bag.  Phil turned to him, a huge grin on his face.   
“Dan we made it! Look at it!” Dan smiled back as Phil picked up his pace to stand underneath it. Dan stood back, admiring the way the city’s reflection looked on the sculpture.  
He glanced over again to see Phil already looking at him. He smiled softly at Phil and chuckled quietly as Phil began to wave enthusiastically at him.   
“You and your boyfriend are so cute together.” An older lady next to him said, making him jump slightly. His face immediately flushed as what she had said set in.   
“No, no it's not…we're not...” His voice trailed off when he realized that she had already left, following her husband to take a picture in the reflective bean.   
“Daaaannn,” Phil whined, walking up to him. “I've been calling and waving for you to come over for _at least_ five hours, come on!” Phil looked as though he was going to grab Dan's hand, but instead his hand fell back to his side.   
Dan followed Phil until he was also underneath the Bean and stared in awe at the multiple reflections of himself bounced around him.   
“Cool, right?” Phil spoke softly, in as much awe as Dan. Dan nodded and turned his head to face Phil. His eyes seemed to sparkle more from the sunlight and Dan couldn't help but gaze into them. Phil huffed and crossed his arms.   
“What?” Dan asked, taking a step back to put some distance between them.   
“You're not allowed to look at me like that, it's not fair.” Phil said, waving his arms in exasperation. “We’re in the middle of the city and I just want to hold your stupid hand and you just turn and look at me like that, Daniel, I swear.” Dan's eyes widened at Phil’s outburst, and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was listening.   
Phil sighed, “See, _that_  is exactly my point.” Dan’s heart broke as Phil’s shoulders slumped and he turned away from Dan.   
“Phil, I…” He stopped when Phil shook his head and turned back to him. His eyes were slightly red but he smiled softly at Dan.   
“It's not your fault, Dan, I know, but it sucks sometimes.”   
_Screw this,_ Dan thought, _Phil doesn't deserve to be upset._  
“Come on, let's take a selfie and head back to the bus.” He nudged Phil in the side, and grinned at him. Phil's huge smile made Dan's heart flutter and he sighed internally. Phil was going to be the death of him.

After one crazy selfie and a few run-ins with some fans, Dan was finally able to flop onto Phil's bed. He watched as Phil stuffed a Buffy disk into the player, then rolled onto his side and smiled gently as Phil sat down on the bed next to him.   
“Hello you,” he grinned cheekily at Phil and laughed as Phil rolled his eyes at him.   
“You're such a dork.” He laughed, and Dan pulled himself up to sit next to Phil.   
“You love it.” He said, leaning his head onto Phil's shoulder. Dan’s stomach fluttered as he felt Phil’s fingers lightly brush his. He turned his head slightly to look up at his friend and felt his breath catch in his throat. Phil's features were so beautifully defined and Dan couldn't stop himself from staring if he tried.   
Phil felt Dan shift and turned his head to meet Dan’s deep brown eyes. He felt his heart pound as he Dan's eyes drifted shut. Phil reached his hand over to lightly graze along Dan's jaw before gently moving his head up and placing his lips onto Dan's.   
Dan hummed happily and moved in closer to Phil in order to wrap his arms around Phil's neck and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Phil pulled back first and his eyes were shining with happiness. Dan's grin was contagious and he blushed as he felt one of Dan's hand slide down to intertwine with his own.   
“I can't believe we haven't done that yet, that was incredible,” Dan exclaimed, snuggling in closer to Phil.   
Phil chuckled softly and rubbed his thumb against the back of Dan's hand. “Well I promise we can do that more as long as you do me one favor.” Dan pulled back a bit to look at Phil in confusion.   
“Sure?” He said, uncertainty and a shade of regret in his voice.  
“You have to tell the fans.”  
Dan snorted, “How bout a coin toss instead.”  
“Best two out of three?”  
“Alright.”

Two minutes later, the exasperated voice of Dan flooded the bus.   
“Phil, you can't just shout out ‘all or nothing’ every time you lose, this is a _coin toss_ for God's sake.”


End file.
